moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinria Copperblast
' 'Kinria Copperblast *High Cleric of Gnomeregan *Survivior of Theramore 'Appearance' Kinria is a small, gentle gnome. Small and agile, she is fit for her kind, even with the lack of muscle in physical view. Her face holds determination and resolve. Baby blue eyes glimmering in the light. Her natural lips as pink as a full grown peach. Her skin pale white with no sign of blemishes. Kinria's hair Is moderately brown. The brunette color running from her scalp down to half of her hair mass. With two strands running across her face and meeting back under her ears and connect into a long ponytail reaching nearly to her feet. A fresh rose lies against the back of her ear, the vibrant colors shine in any light. A small, decorated medical box lingers along her belt. Upon opening said box would reveal more than what appeared inside. All sorts of medicinal objects lingered inside from bandages to medical limb braces. All compact and ready to go. Personality This gentle gnome was once overly kind and pacifistic. Holding reason and logical choices for every scenario to occur. Her longing for peace strived her to held the high moral ground. But once Theramore fell. She immediately sided with the Alliance. Realizing her childish views for peace were nothng but a fleeting dream the Horde wanted nothing for. Following the siege, Kinria aims to try and calm down. Not only getting married, but also building the foundation of her lie as time continues. 'History' Kinria was born and raised in Gnomeregan, sadly sharing her life without, when her mother died giving birth to her. Living with her sister, father, and grandmother. She has taken a big interest in the Light after their Dwarven friends began to preach some of their words in Gnomeregan before it fell. As a priestess, Kinria used her spells to aid the sick and injured gnomes when their experiments failed. During the trogg invasion of Gnomeregan. Kinria joined a group of gnomes as the Gnomeregan Cleric League (G.C.L.). They used their magic and knowledge of the light in aiding the wounded during the invasion. As the situation grew worse, Mekketorque decided to use radiation. The G.C.L closed their room with a solid metal door. Cutting off all contact from the outside world. The G.C.L lost many survivors of the invasion. Many dying from their wounds, and others succumbing to the radiation. The local mage was the only source of food. Kinria and the other clerics lived every day in the vault. Might explain why Kinria detests conjured food. As each day went by, the sanity of the G.C.L died slowly. A member would often die by each month. Kinria held her ground in the chaos. Until the Shattering came around. As the gnomes above ground began Operation: Gnomeregan, Kinria and the four other surviving members began to lose their hope of survival. The mage finally died from radiation. As Deathwing emerged, local earthquakes forced the steel door to fall, freeing the trapped gnomes. C.L.E.A.N gnomes claimed them and nursed them back to health. When Kinria emerged healthy and free from the medical clinic in Ironforge... Her sister Pifii Copperblast told her the news of Azeroth and the fate of her father. Through trauma of Gnomeregan and depression of her father's passing. She with-held her father's surname, instead of creating her own to honor her loved ones. Kinria gave her aid to Azeroth once she gained a footing on her powers and new role. From giving assistance to Theramore, and filling out work for the Alliance. However, when Mount Hyjal was under attack by the elementals of fire. Kinria had to help. The Guardians of Hyjal allowed Kinria to assist, her powers proving useful once the fortress of Ragnaros was forced open. She didn't go alone however! She befriended a rightful-minded Black Dragon, Tekaron. Her friendship with the ancient dragon provided much help from her attunement to light, and his brute force. they aided in the battle of Firelands, pushing along with the Guardians to Ragnaros, till his final end. Kinria once fell in love with a goblin by by the name of Kazz Grasi. As much as their love was star crossed, they spent as much as they could in hiding together. About a few months in this relationship, Kazz was supposibly killed in a Kal'dorei assault. Kinria discovered his death and been emotionally unstable at the time. Trying her best to stand in the shaky ground as many of her family and friends begin to die. Battle of Theramore and Survival Kinria joined the Alliance forces who Jaina Proudmoore pleaded for help as the Horde began to grow outside her city. Forseeing Garrosh's attacks. she offered a hand to help, not knowing the chaos of what is truely in store for the city of peace. Before the bomb was noticed, Kinria fought against the Horde at the docks. Her attempts only held them back as a tauren beserker smashed her magical shield through the dock's boards, into the waters below. Ultimately saving her from the inital destruction the bomb left behind on Theramore. Kinria could not believe the chaos before her eyes. The Horde went as far to destroy the Alliance and any means of peace between the two. Kinria emerged from the blood stained waters and stared about the ruins. Barely missing Jaina Proudmoore as she entered the crater of where her tower once stood. Kinria stumbled about the ruins, avoiding the numerous Horde forces. She'd stumble upon the body of a Draenei. Motionless and seemingly lifeless. Maybe there was enough time to recover him! Kinria raised her hands and chanted. As she lowered her hands, something more blasted from hands than just holy magic. An arcane pulse flung from her hands. Not only knocking herself down, but also blowing the violet ashes of the body, tainted by the Mana bomb. Her holy connection, now only destroyed and replaced by the Arcane. The ashes spreaded amongst the ground, whirling about in the wind before brushing into a familliar body. Kinria approached the body and moved away some hair unharmed by the bomb. Kinria fell back with shock. It was the corpse of her older sister, Pifii. She managed to make it to Theramore's defence.. and with it, she fell. Kinria held her sister's plate gauntlet, shocks of arcane escaped her fingers as tears rolled down her face and into the magically corrupt earth. Pifii's arm broke into the same violet ash, but her plate gauntlet and armor stood perfectly still. Kinria carressed the armor, gently stroking it as she mourned. It wasn't long until heroes found Kinria and took her away from the grevious sight. Kinria, even to this day refuses to tell where her sister went. A secret that could either motivate her, or tear her mental stability apart. Kinria came to terms the experience. She pledged herself fully to the Alliance. The Horde has wronged the Alliance for the last time. The amount of lives lost to the Horde could not be ignored anymore. With her new spell connection and reckless fury aimed at the Horde. She has tossed away all reasons for peace with the Horde. Assistance in Pandaria As the call to arms rang through Stormwind, Kinria was eager to go help the Alliance. With her renewed vigor in her favored allegience, she braved onto the Skyfire. Letting the legendary ship that helped put an end to Deathwing's chaos, transport her, and numerous soldiers into the mists. The blinding mists clouded her vision before the first colors of red were detected. Horde. With a single flick of her wrist, she jumped into battle, levitating into Garrosh'ar Point. With magically-transmutated holy magic, she smited her foes down. The damage done by her spells that would normally cause her to cringe in guilt did not effect her. Orc, troll, goblin, and any other race was not spared if they stood in her way. She was ready for blood and with each body that lied before her, the more satisfied her anger grew. Bodies piled as the Alliance began to over-take Garrosh'ar Point. When the Alliance took it's victory, Kinria did not stick around the area when the ships sank. She made a dash to the nearest town, following a group of Horde, not even hearing a single word about the Sha infestation of Garrosh'ar. Kinria stayed in Dawn's Blossom as the Alliance and Horde's forces witnessed the destruction of the Jade Serpent's tower. Being spared of the true horror of what the Sha of Despair was capable of. Never personally seeing the sha, she has turned her bloodlust against the Horde into a temporary will to learn. Given time to calm, Perhaps her disconnection of the Light was not caused by the Mana bomb. Perhaps it was a trial put before her that made her come into this strange land. She felt more of a need to explore this continent. The Alliance and Horde's battle can wait until they personally call her to the battle again. Months passed as the Skyfire left Pandaria and the soldiers who stayed built relationships with the creatures of this land. The vast races and cultures was more than enough to keep Kinria distracted from their issue once Anduin was safe and secure. Despite killing Horde forces through out Pandaria, Kinria spent her time amongst the August Celestials. She learned so much of Pandaria's history through the Celestials. She come to respect the military that often apprehended her in her trek through the land of mists. Horde however, were not excused. She couldn't wait for a moment to bring the war to the Horde. Then the call for Landfall was made. Kinria helped construct Lion's Landing. The Alliance had the tactical advantage. Garrosh'ar Point was the Horde's top Pandaren base, a critical loss in the war for Pandaria's shores. The Arcane-Priest was more than ready to fight once the horde made it's move. Kinria participated in many of the attacks on the Horde. From killing their workers, to rigging bombs. News of an unnamed adventurer and Anduin's feats against the Horde was more than enough to delight Kinria's grudge. The purging of the Sunreavers was a questionable act, but Kinria sided with Jaina's decisions whole heartedly. The elves who fought back deserved their punishment. There is no peace with the horde if they abuse their neutral powers. 'Powers' Kinria is by no means a simple gnome. Her struggles of life have given her new possession over different schools of magic. By her new attunement to the Arcane, she can mutate the Arcane into a holy replica to restore wounds. Never as perfect as a regular priest of the Light. however, the hostility of her spells compensate for the loss of healing. Capable of intensifying her shields and Holy bolts, she can be devastating in combat on her own. Her Arc-Light magic gives her utilization of spells in more hostile ways. Such as Divine stars, which is Arcane and Holy Magic put together. Her will is strong, as well as her more intellectual incantations such as shields and psychic defenses are harder to break. 'Relationships' Kinria is often depicted as soft spoken for most. While one could argue that she is a bit reseved at times. However she is well known for her involvement with certain people. • Vitikas • Ninwyn • Augidget • Trynaklei • Saranklei • Pifii Copperblast Category:Gnome Category:Genome Project Category:Characters Family: # Pifii Copperblast (Sister, Deceased Died defending Theramore) # Daniv Copperblast (Father, Deceased. Died defending Gnomeregan) # Tani Copperblast (Mother, Deceased. Died during child birth) # Vitikas Blueheart (Husband, Alive) Category:Clerics